User blog:MP999/MP’s Top 10 Worst Death Battle Ideas With The Best Connections
10. Kim Possible vs Pyrrha Nikos. Fiery redheads who are extremely skilled in close bombat combat despite only being young students. Despite being in relationships with total losers and being plagued by evil dark-haired bitches, they still have it in them to save the world... with some help from their friends, of course. Winner: Pyrrha may have the semblance of polarity, but Kim has the semblance of possibility. It’s in her name, so it must be true. And doing anything that’s possible beats out manipulating magnets any day. 9. Midna vs Bayonetta. Cocky females who are significant members of a magical species, and primarily use their hair and summoned allies to fight. Winner: Last time Midna nearly died, the world’s most hearbreaking piano music brought her back to life. Thus, she can’t die, and therefore soloes fiction, including Bayonetta. 8. Guile vs Raiden. Tough military operatives who fight against and alongside psychics and cyborgs, and return to their loving wives at the end of the day. They also have themes that go with everything and are skilled with the cuts. Winner: Because the ring contains nothing more than a battle of wills, this round goes to Guile, because he’s willing to wear a mall-cop uniform into battle. 7. Kung Lao vs Krillin. Powerful and skilled monks who act as friends, rivals, and second fiddles to major world-saving protagonists. They pack deadly cutting disks, but that doesn’t often save them from dying at inopportune moments. Winner: Kung Lao’s most famous fatality is a ball-splitter, and Krillin relies on balls to live. You do the math. 6. Mike Haggar vs Kratos. Strong and legendary fighters who were bestowed honourable titles as a result of their skill. Upon the compromising of their families, they launched manly campaigns of revenge against the corrupt, using any weapons they came across to their advantage. Winner: The God of Beard vs Mayor of Moustache will be a very close fight, but in the end, Haggar piledrove Galactus and that was totally canon. 5. Gypsy Danger vs Hiro Hamada. The stars of amazing east-meets-west action movies, and undisputed champions of rock’em sock’em robots. They use incredibly advanced robotics to their advantage in a fight, and though weighed down by their dead brothers, they thankfully have a cocky Asian chick and some AI to help them out when portals threaten the world. Winner: The lyrics to that one song in Big Hero 6 say that they could be immortals, so I’m just going to make the safe assumption. Plus, “think at a different angle” hax. 4. Eren Jaeger vs The Hulk. Though they have the best of intentions, 99% of their character revolves around rage. Their near-unmatched strength as a result of chemical mishaps makes them a danger even to their allies. Winner: Despite Hulk’s strength, he dies like a little bitch for the sole purpose of shock value adding tension to the series’ plot. 3. Superman vs Mr. Incredible. With super strength comes super responsibility. In spite of their promises to protect the innocent, the collateral damage they cause has caused many to shun them and call for their retirement. But even when incognito, they do their best to help out through paperwork. Winner: Mr. Incredible takes the victory after realizing that the only thing capable of harming Superman is Superman, and using that against him. 2. Captain Kirk vs D.Va. The last people you would expect to become enlisted in elite military organizations, much less become key members. However, their unmatched piloting skills and tech weaponry allow them to play with the best even if they don’t play by the books. Also, when in doubt, eject and self-destruct. Winner: D.Va’s replacement mechs work just as well as the original. The Enterprise crew struggles to adapt to new ships. D.Va is a pro gamer who knows how to work around gaming features. The Enterprise is prone to many bugs and glitches. Heroes never die. Redshirts always die. 1. “Characters without an opponent” battle Royale. Because everyone deserves at least one shot. Winner: Godzilla via Power of Nothingness. Category:Blog posts